Fun in the Kitchen
by TheAnimeHannah
Summary: Ichigo has to bake a few cookies for Rukia's birthday - But that can be pretty hard when a certain hollow decides to relieve his boredom at the same time. . . in the same place.


"Neh, Ichi?"

"Yes, Shiro?"

"I'm bored,"

Ichigo sighed and glanced at his lazy boyfriend who was watching him through golden eyes. He was sat opposite him as the berry dashed around the kitchen making a batch of cookies for his petite raven-haired friend Rukia whose birthday was in a couple of days. Shiro, who had been confined to his room, had decided that he was bored on his own and had sat down and started watching him . . . now only to say he was bored again. "Then go away," he replied glancing up from cutting the chocolate to look at him.

"Ichi?"

"What Shiro?" Ichigo answered, his voice slightly raised as he started mixing the ingredients; he was getting annoyed at Shiro's lack of attention.

"Why are ya even doing this fer her? She threatened ta kill me!"

"I think a sword to your throat means more than a threat,"

"She couldn't make a mark on me even if she tried," he scoffed. "I let her get that close 'cause ya like her so much,"

Ichigo sighed. He remembered that day well – it was the first time Rukia had found out that Ichigo's inner hollow could come out and be in 'human' form. The relationship had been going for about 2 months before the end of the war and another 2 after the war. Earlier that day Rukia had decided to come by for a visit – only to be greeted with someone she thought was an enemy hence the sword at his throat. She might still hate him but at least now every-time she sees him she doesn't feel the urge to slice him – well . . . he didn't think so. "Whatever – If it weren't for her I wouldn't have even met you," he pointed out.

Shiro grinned. "So ya admit ya like having me 'round?" he asked, twirling a finger in his soft white locks attempting to look innocent.

"Don't flatter yourself – I could still have found someone el-!"

Ichigo jumped slightly as Shiro shunpoed behind him, a hand laying across him mouth the other curling around his hips. "You're mine," he growled, his tongue flicking out to lick the shell of his ear.

Ichigo bit down on his hand growling back when the albino ignored the pain and smiling at it instead before obliging and removing his hand. "Masochist," Ichigo muttered.

Shiro cackled picking up a spatula and waving it in front of his lovers brown orbs. "That's you King~" he whispered seductively, winking when the boy glanced around noting what he was trying to say.

Ichigo broke free of Shiro's arms and snatched the spatula back throwing it into the drawer. "People have to bake with that," he mumbled crossing his arms.

Shiro sighed as the berry continued making the cookies and resulted to standing behind him, arms wrapped around his waist with his head resting on his shoulder letting the white strands tickle him. "Shiro," Ichigo groaned. "You're making this difficult on purpose,"

"Just shut up and bake ya stupid cookies," he muttered darkly still holding onto him.

He knew Ichigo wouldn't give in until he had finished, making the hollow very annoyed but he refused to show it so remained at his side watching as he licked the remaining chocolate from the bowl. "You want some?" he asked, knowing that Shiro was in a foul mood.

"Mm-hm," he hummed running his tongue over Ichigo's cheek making them burn bright red.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"Ya had chocolate on ya face," he grinned, still licking his face.

"Yeah - Well now's there's none left so stop it!" he complained, squirming in his arms.

Annoyed and not willing to let his prey get off a second time, Shiro dipped his white fingers into the sweet mixture before wiping it across Ichigo's face and neck and continuing where he left off. "You really don't give up do you?" Ichigo sighed leaning back into his hollows arms.

Shiro's smile widened so it resembled a Cheshire cat before tangling his fingers in orange locks and pulling his face to turn around and meet him. "Does that mean ya submit?"

"For now," Ichigo warned letting himself melt into his lovers body as the hollow continued licking the chocolate off, soon nibbling when he got to the jugular area.

"Knew ya would," he whispered against his skin, pausing so he could get another load of chocolate before thrusting it in his berry's face.

Ichigo happily obliged taking the finger in his mouth and lightly sucking on it. Shiro quickly pulled them out than brought his lips crashing down on his immediately accessing the dark cavern, exploring every inch. When the need for air was presented the two broke away panting – Ichigo looking up at him with lust filled eyes whilst Shiro looked down with greed. "Best combination," he smirked. "Strawberry n' chocolate,"

"You're unbelievable,"

"Come on, King~," he said pulling the latter over as he led them to the bedroom. "I know a few more places of strawberry flesh that can be coated with chocolate," he stated mischievously.

"Oh God," Ichigo cursed, but it was half-hearted as Shiro closed the bedroom door pushing him down onto the bed.

"Wanna go get that spatula?"

". . .Asshole,"


End file.
